Stupid Usagi!
by JudeJube
Summary: When Usagi has to go to a book signing, Misaki is somehow swindled into tagging along. shit summary is shit. rated m for future lemon. FIRST FANFIC, PLEASE BE NICE
1. Chapter 1

"Eh? Usagi-San, what's going on?" Misaki asked. upon entering the home in which he shared with Usami (or 'Usagi',as Misaki called him) Akihiko, he discovered the man being herded around by his editor, Aikawa Eri.  
"oh? Misaki-Kun, you didn't know? Usami-Sensei has a book signing today~" Aikawa chimed in, peeking at Misaki from behind the author. Usagi sighed, scowling, and attempted to straighten his tie. "Aikawa, I don't understand why you had to set this up on my behalf, and without my knowledge-"  
"I had to!" Aikawa retorted, suddenly fuming. "If I didn't make it a surprise, a certain someone would be avoiding me like the plague!"  
"of course I would, you know very well I don't like crowds!"  
"Er, Usagi-san, I think you should go to the signing" Misaki said, interupting the argument. "It would be really good for your popularity, and it IS important for your job."  
Usagi raised a brow, but Aikawa butted in before he could respond. "See? Misaki-Kun gets it!" she beamed, nuzzling the teen. Usagi frowned.  
"...no."  
"ehhhhh?! how can you do this to me, Usami-Sensei!? if you don't start taking this more seriously, none of your readers are going to like you! you're too cold!"  
"I don't care, I won't go. besides," Usagi added, smirking. "It's been a while, I need to fill up on Misa-"  
"GO TO THE BOOK-SIGNING, IDIOT." Misaki practically growled, cutting of Usagi before he could finish his sentence.  
"hah? But I want to spend time with Misaki, no doubt you'd be lonely-"  
"I'll do just fine without you, old man."  
"I don't want to-"  
"you have to!"  
"that's not fair, Misaki-"  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Aikawa squealed. both men looked at her in surprise as she stood there grinning, a confident gleam in her eyes. "bring Misaki with us!"  
"eh? But I have a bunch of homework to do by tomorrow, and besides, I don't really fit in with stuff like that.." Misaki replied, uncomfortable. no doubt Usagi would make him dress up, and he didn't really feel like standing around watching Usagi get swarmed with idolizing fans. It made him realize just how out of his league Usagi really was.  
Usagi on the other hand, was completely fine with the idea, so long as he got to keep his precious little Misaki close to him.  
"Mi~sa~ki-kun~ I promise if you do this, I'll bring you a few boxes of those cream puffs you love so much~" Aikawa practically sang. "But-"  
"And you did say going to this would be important~" Usagi added, smirking a bit. Misaki sighed.  
"..Alright, I'll go."  
Aikawa cheered and shoved him in the direction of his room, telling him to get dressed. sighing once more, he shut the door and groaned. this was not what he wanted to be doing. grumbling to himself, he quickly changed out of his clothes and searched for something nice to wear. He frowned. 'How exactly should I dress for a book signing? casual? semi-formal?' he wondered to himself.  
suddenly, a pair of large warm arms were wrapped around his waist. "w-what?!"  
"you looked confused, is something bothering you~?" Usagi said, resting his chin on the smaller male's shoulder. blushing fiercely, Misaki struggled in vain to get out of his grip. "S-Stupid Usagi! I'm trying to get dressed, this is no time for messing around!" Usagi just chuckled, nuzzing into him.  
"There's always time for my Misaki"  
"Seriously! you should hurry up and get dressed! besides, Aikawa-san is still-wah!" he was cut short when he was picked up and tossed onto his bed. Usagi smirked and loosened his tie. "She just left to get her things together and get ready, we still have just over two hours before we have to leave." Misaki scowled up at him.  
"still, you need to get ready yourself, and I need a shower" he grumbled, rolling over onto his side. Usagi chuckled.  
"Then how about we shower together-"  
"Not a chance." Misaki deadpanned, eye twitching in irritation. Usagi laughed this time, making Misaki blush lightly.  
"Fine. but once the signing is over I get you all to myself" Usagi said, stealing a kiss from Misaki, causing the younger one to blush darker.  
"Pervert." he grumbled. still chuckling, Usagi left the room. Groaning, Misaki shoved a pillow over his face, frustrated. 'Doesn't Usagi-San ever think of anything else?' he asked himself. the most likely answer to that question was no.  
no he does not.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki fidgeted, overwhelmed by the amount of people who had jumped at the opportunity to meet the Great Lord Usami Akihiko. Honestly he thought it was just a nuisance. countless people crammed into the small amount of space the bookstore had to offer, just to get a chance to glimpse the popular author and maybe even get whatever they had on hand signed. Misaki wasn't even a part of the gathering really, yet he felt stuffy and cramped and unbearably warm in his sweater vest. he sighed, loosening his collar slightly, and snuck another glance at Usagi.  
The man, though outwardly was smiling and conversing politely with anyone who came along, was absolutely irate. He had spent the past hour and a half signing dozens upon dozens of assorted novels written by him and had smiled as fans stopped to take pictures with him. the pain in his wrist and the soreness of his jaw were starting to irritate him to no end, and he wanted nothingthan for this whole ordeal to be over so he could go home to rest. And ravage his Misaki. he smirked at the thought, ideas pouring through his head. oh yes, he would have his fun once this nightmare was over. In the meantime, he'd put up with the crowd for now. As yet another overenthusiastic fangirl introduced herslef to him, he peered at Misaki, and caught him staring at him. He smirked, and Misaki looked away, blushing, embarassed at being caught. Even though he had told himself he was simply checking up on the author, he couldn't stop himself from gawking a little.  
When he was sure Usagi wasn't looking, he glanced at him again, unable to look away. Usagi was a handsome man, anyone could tell that. His ash blonde hair was silky and shiny, his eyes were sharp and attentive to everything around him, and they were an eye-catching shade of lavender. he was tall and thin, although muscular. Misaki couldn't help staring at him. 'He really is perfect...AH! no! He's stubborn and perverted and annoying! Th-there's no way I think he's attractive in the least! I'm not gay!' Misaki internally screamed, a bit at war with himself. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Usagi approaching him.  
"Misaki~" he breathed into his ear, making the teen jump "U-USAGI-SAN!" Usagi chuckled. "Yes?"  
"D-don't sneak up on people like that! it's creepy!" Misaki exclaimed, flustered. The older man smirked.  
"but I didn't. you were the one who wasn't paying attention" He retorted, ruffling Misaki's hair affectionately. "Anyway, the signing is over. What would you like to do?"  
"Eh?"  
"I have the rest of the day to relax, and I thought I'd like to go on a date with you" Usagi explained. Misaki blushed "why would you want to do that?" Usagi smirked.  
"Well, we could always spend the day at home together.."he leaned in and whispered into his ear "But I have a feeling you'd be pretty sore after a while~"  
Misaki blushed brightly, shoving him away.  
"I-Idiot! Pervert! You're horrible!" He hissed, completely embarrassed. Usagi just chuckled and took his hand. " A date it is then" He said, waving his hand in dismissal at Aikawa 


End file.
